


Only you

by Jess18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character mention, Cheating Derek, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Happy Ending, Jealous Derek, Jealous Jeremy, Past Relationship(s), Pregnant Stiles, Sterek is not endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess18/pseuds/Jess18
Summary: Stiles has come back to Beacon Hills it has been years senses she has been back but she's not alone what will happen when she sees Derek will she go back to him or stay with jeremyi still suck at this summary thing but i hope you like it kudos and comment





	

**Author's Note:**

> stiles outfit: https://www.polyvore.com/pregnant_stiles/set?id=215269226  
> jeremys outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=217388932 
> 
> hope you like it

 In ways it was Derek's fault I wanted to hate him for hurting me but at the same time I couldn't cause without him I would have been miserable in Beacon Hills without him wouldn't have meet my great new friends i wouldn't have known that I was a witch a very powerful one and if he didn't cheat on me I would have never met the love of my life Jeremy Gilbert former hunter, and soon to be father of my unborn child or maybe should have said twins but really if it wasn't for Derek I wouldn't be planning to open my own witch shop close to Mystic Falls ;cause you know I would of die and never would have finish High School well it was the same in Mystic Falls but I was learning to become a badass witch which I am now but really what is there to blame I'm not mad or angry I don't want to revenge anything I'm happy.'

**Stiles P.O.V**

I sigh nervously in my mind I'm thinking can't lose him I can't lose my dad the only man I love I love well not the only man, but just by getting the call from deputy Parrish saying my dad as be shot and is in the hospital I almost had a panic attack but Jer helped me through it god I love him.

And as if on cue he rests his hand on top of mine and rubbing comforting circles and moved his hand and work its way to my five-month-old belly which made me laugh a little at how dorky he can be, he looks at me with a goofy smile that I can't help return.

"Everything will be alright Jordan called saying he was out of surgery and that everything was fine, you don't need to worry about your dad," Jeremy says looking toward the road and giving glance my way.

I sigh. " I know it's just i can't lose him Jer I still need him we haven't even told him were pregnant with twins which I still would like to know how i don't have any twins in my family so this is all on you babe" ramble on and went a little off topic and went to babe names and what not.

"Honey you're rambling again" he chuckles I blush a little and think wow 3 year's together and I still blush like a school girl.

**HOSPITAL**

Off the bat even in the hospital parking lot there memories here because off Zombiewolf I wonder how he is now I always wonder how the pack is like what they're doing now if Scott ever graduated in which I kinda hope.

I was the first one to get out and speed walking all the way to lady behind the desk and Jer still in the car getting my stuff like my lunchbox hey I girl gots to eat especially if she's five months pregnant with twins. " excuse me what is Mr.Stilinski room number" i say in a rush but she understood, when she told me what room it was I almost ran there well kinda ran, didn't care if the pack is here all I care is about my dad being okay.

I burst through the door and saw everyone here I look at my dad and saw him smile like an idiot I hear Scott say my name but I just keep walking to him teary eye and hugged him like my life depended on it like all never see him again whispering I'm here over and over again and when we finish our little moment I look towards every one everyone is here and they all look so mature even Scott he doesn't look like a puppy anymore he looks like an alpha I smiled at all of them even at Derek the moment got interrupted by my dad saying.

"Your Pregnant" I look over to him and nodded while having the biggest smile ever in my life he looked excited and happy " Finally I get to be the grandfather," he says while laughing a little.

" Yea I'm sorry I didn't tell I just wanted to tell you in person when you were about to visit and you had to cancel because of work and all that," I say still grinning and not caring about the angry look I got from Derek.

"Hello still here and wanting to know where the hell you have been," Lydia says, I turn to her with a sad smile.

"Well i had to leave Lydia I was hurt I was lost I didn't know what to do when Derek cheated on me I heartbroken i didn't want to see him and try to survive every baddie of the week wasn't helping it and he trying to talk to me at every chance he got * **sigh*** and trying not to die and every corner i go to so I left I told dad if I could live with aunt in Mystic Falls and told him not to let anyone know cause I know that Scott or you Lydia will try to get me to come back and probably would have, I'm sorry I left and didn't tell you guys I'm sorry I didn't keep in contact" i say with tear's.

"Stiles, it's okay now that we know your okay and alive and promise to keep in contact with us I understand why you left what you went through I just wish I could have helped you be there for you,your my sister I always wanted and still do"Scott says tears falling from his face and in the moment I see the old Scott and it gives me comfort.

I smile at him giving him a Stilinski bear-hug and everyone is joining in on it and crying a little well I'm crying a lot of stupid hormones.

"Okay let's cut the crap here I'm happy your back batwoman and all but I think we all know at all of us are dying to know who is the father of the little potato in the oven" Erica says I looked at her couldn't help but laugh still same old Erica straight to the point.

I was cut off by Jer walking in everyone and laughing." You know you could have waited for me I told you hes fine and healthy, and by the way what's in here." he jokes and walks closer to me placing the lunchbox on a chair beside my dad's bed, and looks towards the pack the girls all have stunned by Jeremy  and the guys looked shock but Derek looked ready to rip him apart but I ignored him and step up and so did Jer and we looked at each other.

"Guys this is my husband Jeremy Stilinski Gilbert, " I say with the biggest smile holding his hand there was low growling sound and everybody ignored's it.

" actually you were wrong on the potato in the oven cause there's two potato's in there" he says proudly and I can't help but laugh at their face I look towards dad and Melissa and they were both crying their eyes out I gave them I hug and kiss their cheeks smiling and put my hand on my swollen belly" i'm only five months but you all invited to the baby shower there's still some stuff like decoration and stuff like we already have the venue and everything maybe you girls can help" I say in a rush of excitement the girls and I jumping with up and down.

"Woah there missy calmed down don't move to much or the girls going to give you a hard time later" he places a hand on the lower back and stops me which i complied cause its true last time that happen they kicked my bladder i almost peed my pants.

"Hey kiddo how long are you going to stay here for, not that I mind but I thought you had some business with that Damon guy" dad say 

I was about to answer but Jer answer for me " probably stayed for like 2 or 3 weeks, for now, to help you regain you "healthy" ways again" I chuckled at the healthy part even though Melissa has been keeping tabs on his health and it may or may not gotten worse since they got married.

I look over at everyone and see the girls in their own conversation I look over at Derek and glaring at Jer, I wonder what is he thinking about.

**Derek P.O.V~~~~~~**

What does Stiles see in him, he can't protect her, he's just human nothing special he doesn't have claw or fangs he's not a werewolf maybe there's still chance i can win her back maybe there hope for us again, i wouldn't care if she's having someone else baby i can raise them and maybe one day they can have have their own pup.

I just need to talk to Stiles and tell her I much I love her and that I never stopped and I need her back in my life, I even tried moving on and I couldn't cause for every woman I started a relationship with they all had one similarity to Stiles and it took me time to even realize what the pack meant by open your eyes there are all like her but there not her.

I just want her and I will have her.

**Jeremy's P.O.V ~~~~~~**

"So Jeremy what do you do for a living," Lydia asked me.

"I'm a Graphic Designer," I say 

I hear a scoff and look to see is mr.grumpy wolf with a shit eating grin I sent daggers his way but a feel a hand on my arm I look to see is Stiles instantly I calm down and say " I also so a little bit of hunting" everyone stop talking in the room and looked at me beside me I hear Stiles groan out loud I gave a small chuckled.

Derek get's up walks toward me but stops half cause Stiles gets in the way." Stop right there sour wolf" he stops and glares right her but it softens which makes me grab her waist and gently and pull her against me.

"Okay okay everyone calms down I can feel the tension in the room, yes Jer is a hunter but his a former hunter he hast help the guys in a long time maybe research but that is it," Stiles says in a rush to afraid that this will get ugly fast.

" How would you know that Stiles i could you know hi's not lying to you i- I mean we don't know him maybe he as a secret plan to take us out and make it look like an accident" Derek spat at me.

"Listen budd-" I was I about to say but i was cut-off by stiles " How could you think a would bring someone that could hurt the people I care about I would never do that, I know Jeremy was a hunter the moment a meet him BUT he was different maybe in one part of his life he lost it, but I trust him with my life I trust him to protect me with me and my unborn child lives to trust him to come all this good damn way to check on my father and lastly I trust him that he will never hurt my pack" when she finish smiled lovingly,

Derek looked surprised but replace it with a scowl and stormed out of the room. " well that was very dramatic but id stiles trust you and love you we can do the same we may have a hunter and a huntress but it hard for us to trust people this day, but we trust stiles opinion". says Erica and everyone in the room agreed, I smiled at them and so did Stiles."

"I'm going to go and talk to him and resolved this issue" She's said and kissed my lips " be careful okay babe" kissed her again she smiled and left us alone.

 **Stiles P.O.V**  

I make my way outside the hospital and look around and spot hunch emotional sitting alone on bench when I make my toward the seems to tense up he must have caught my scent, but i didn't care i walk over to where his sitting and sat beside him and we just sat there not saying anything to each other.

" I fell like Jeremy being a hunter isn't the only problem for your outbreak and attitude in there was it?" I finally say something after a minute of silence. " you know I know weren't in good terms but you can tell me what's wrong right," I told him.

He looks into my eyes and says " I still love you Stiles what happened that meant nothing really when you left i kicked that woman out when a came to your house you were gone, everything was gone your stuff your clothes your scent everything I tried looking for you everywhere everyone did, you just left and wrote a note saying _'don't come for me please'_ I'm sorry I'll do anything to have you back, that must be the reason your out here right?"

When he finishes I'm a little stun but I got out of my trance and took his hand in mine and look into his eyes." Derek, i'm sorry but I'm with Jeremy and I'm happy even if I wasn't with Jer wouldn't give you a chance, Derek you cheated on me and it hurt; yea some people can forgive others mistakes like this but I can't not this one for sure even if I take you back I would it wouldn't be the same and we wouldn't be happy" I finally say.

" I can change and we can start over and it doesn't matter that your pregnant with some other guy I will love the baby like it was mine, just take me back please ' _I'm so sorry_ '" he said with tears running down his cheek I wiped is tears away and smile sadly at him.

" Derek Hale I know you can change but with me for someone else" he looks heartbroken but he didn't let me finish so I grabbed his hand and squeeze it a little bit.

" You want to know something that I learned when I was training with my cousin Bonnie," I say he slowly nods his head.

"I was learning about the fate's and all that crap' i hear scoff but continue" I feel like our break up meant something, something big at first I thought it was bullshit but the more I thought about it the more I realize that you cheating on me made me move away,find new friends and new experiences a new love, the point I'm trying to make is that we were never meant to be together like were meant to break each other's hearts, I was meant to spend my life with Jeremy and you were meant to spend it with someone else trust me Derek i know you think you not going to find someone that's like but that's the point it's not supposed to be like me but I know one thing is that whoever it is that is out there will dedicate herself to fix those broken patches of yours you will be happy I'll take time but you will just get out there socialize" I finish my rant with a bright smile on my face and looked at his smiling at me and nodding his head.

"Yea your right and I will try but is just so damn hard you the best thing that ever happened me how am I suppose to forget about the good times we had," he tells me 

" That's the thing Derek I'm not making you forget all those good times I never forgot them and I will, I never forgot about us but a moved on; and I know it's hard like I said you need to find someone dedicated to you and your feelings I had Jeremy he never left me alone he was always by my side even when we weren't dating he never left me alone he never gave up to try to make me smile he always dragged me out the house and helped me train, i lost it when he died and he lost it when I died we both thought that we will never see each other again but we did and now he, we are happy" i say and I look at the shocked face when I said that I die and I just nodded saying I know.

" Now let's go back inside I'm five months pregnant woman with shorts and I think I need to talk to my husband about privacy " I shout the last part knowing fully well Jer is stalking us somewhere.

" You should go and find him I'll go inside" Derek chuckled.

I started walking towards a pillar and found Jeremy standing right behind it looking cool and what not." you know it's not nice to spy on people when there trying to have an emotional heart to heart moment" I say 

" I'm sorry babe I was just worried about you, you know," he told me but the look he was giving me was way off from worry.

" Uh yea really okay, can you really tell me why you came all this way to spy on our conversation" I stare at him for a while he chuckled with a hint of bitterness to it I continue to stare at him questionably.

" Fine you caught me in the act, I just thought you were going to go back to him and leave me I just don't want you to go I don't want to be alone" he tells me that's all it took for me I pull him into an embrace I feel him in the crook of my neck, he started rubbing my back as a start to massage the ends of his hair.

" You know i love you with all my heart i won't lie he was my first love but you are my last until the day i die, he made my world stop and made me think i was never good enough but you made my world go round again i know it sound cheesy but it's true Jeremy Stilinski Gilbert i love you i chose you i will always chose you" as i finish my love rant we just stare at each other and we both break out into a smile.

Next thing a new a pair of lips are on mine immediately kissed back with as much passion and love there can be, he breaks the kiss and rest his forehead on mine."Sometimes I think your to good for me, I want to thank you for giving me this life you scared me I thought you going to leave cause sometimes I fell like I'm not good enough and one day you are going to leave for someone better-" I cut him off with a long kiss and whisper _'it_   _will only be just you it will us'._

 _"Yea just us four "_ he whispers to me with one last kiss he grabs me gently around the waist and we made our way inside the hospital.

 

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think


End file.
